First Time
by Uranee
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur la rencontre de certains pays avec leurs animaux ! Premier chapitre : Matthew et Kumajiro ! Rating T, par sûreté.


_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici après un looong moment d'absence ! Et je suis de retour avec le premier OS de ce recueil, qui regroupe les premières rencontres de nos petits pays avec leurs animaux chéris ! On commence par Matthew et Kuma !_

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Matthew était encore sorti se balader dans la forêt. Son Papa et son Daddy étaient occupés et Alfred était malade. Cela ne dérangeait pas le petit Matthew de jouer tout seul. Il aimait beaucoup le calme de l'hiver canadien. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, à part la nature. Quelques oiseaux qui chantaient de temps à autre, le son des feuilles des arbres bercées par le vent, et celui qu'il raffolait par dessus tout : celui de la neige.

Le bruit que la neige faisait quand elle tombait des arbres, le crissement qu'elle faisait quand il enfonçait ses pieds dedans. Il aimait la neige. Elle était pure, toute blanche, et rien ne semblait la perturber, pas même les traces que laissaient les habitants de la forêt. Du haut de ses quelques années physiques, Matthew Williams était tombé amoureux de cette nature.

Elle pouvait être douce et calme, comme aujourd'hui, avec des flocons qui se posaient tendrement sur la couche de neige qu'il y avait déjà. C'était apaisant, reposant. Le petit Canadien pouvait rester des heures à contempler ce spectacle. Cela le berçait. Arthur et Francis lui répétaient souvent qu'il était à l'image de cette nature-là : calme et silencieux.

Mais le climat pouvait être complètement différent. De violentes bourrasques de vent pouvaient secouer les branches des arbres. Ainsi, la neige virevoltait dans tous les sens, créant une brume épaisse, suffocante. Là, plus rien n'était accueillant. Le froid et la neige s'engouffraient partout où ils le pouvaient. Pourtant, Matthew n'en avait pas peur. Il avait appris à connaître ce temps, et il savait que la nature avait besoin de s'exprimer ainsi, parfois.

La petite nation canadienne regardait avec émerveillement autour d'elle. La tempête avait cessé depuis plusieurs jours, et quand ils étaient sortis jouer dehors, Alfred était tombé malade. Il s'était inquiété pour son frère, mais son Papa et son Daddy lui avaient dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était pas grand-chose et qu'Alfred serait vite rétabli.

Matthew avait hoché la tête sans rien dire. Il était triste que le peu de temps où Alfred était là, celui-ci était malade. Il savait que quand il serait rétabli, Arthur repartirait et l'emmènerait sûrement avec lui. Il était triste quand ça arrivait, mais Francis faisait tout pour rester un peu plus longtemps. Quand ils n'étaient pas là, c'était une vieille dame du village voisin qui s'occupait de lui. Elle ne faisait pas de si bons gâteaux que son Papa, et ne racontait pas aussi bien les histoires que son Daddy. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, parce que si elle était là, cela voulait dire que ses parents ne l'étaient pas.

Il se balada encore quelques heures, faisant attention à ce que la neige ne recouvre pas entièrement ses traces. Il s'était enfoncé un peu loin dans la forêt et ne voulait pas se perdre. Cette fois-ci encore, il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup d'animaux. Il avait vu des traces d'écureuils, et les avait même entendu jouer. Il n'avait pas croisé de caribou depuis un moment. Il aimait beaucoup les caribous. Ils étaient grands, majestueux.

Il y avait aussi des animaux méchants dans la forêt, la vieille dame lui avait dit. Il pouvait y avoir des renards, mais ils n'attaquaient pas les humains sans raison, et Matthew faisait toujours attention à ne pas marcher sur un terrier. Il pouvait aussi y avoir des lynx, ou des loups, et mêmes des ours. Les loups avaient plutôt peur des hommes, et les lynx restaient assez éloignés des village et Matthew n'avait encore jamais vu d'ours.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire, avait dit la vieille dame. Le pire animal qu'il pouvait croisé était un carcajou. Elle avait aussi dit que les chasseurs du village préféraient nettement tomber sur un ours, que sur un carcajou. Matthew n'avait pas vraiment compris, parce qu'il avait lu qu'un carcajou était plus petit qu'un ours.

Après, elle lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à un des hommes du village. Il avait rencontré un glouton, ou carcajou. Il ne s'était pas approché, mais il avait vu la bête s'en prendre à un ours. Un gros ours. C'était un animal très agressif qui n'avait peur de personne et qui pouvait mangeait de tout, autant des baies que des charognes.

Depuis cette conversation, Matthew avait peur des carcajous. Alfred s'était moqué de lui quand il lui avait dit, mais quand son jumeau lui avait raconté ce qu'avait dit la vieille dame, ils s'étaient tous les deux cachés sous la couette. Le glouton était bien un des seuls animal que le Canadien ne voulait jamais rencontrer.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner. Il regarda le ciel, et remarqua que les paisibles nuages blancs laissaient place à des nuages plus foncés. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Francis l'attendrait sûrement avec des gâteaux tout chauds, et Arthur lui préparerait une tisane. Cette pensée le fit marcher un peu plus vite dans la neige. Il voulait rapidement rentrer pour pouvoir se retrouver au chaud, et raconter qu'il a entendu des écureuils.

Juste au moment où la neige commençait à tomber par gros flocons, Matthew atteignit sa maison. Il trottina légèrement vers la porte en bois, qu'il poussa avec un peu de difficulté. La chaleur soudaine lui fit rougir un peu plus ses joues. Comme prévu, il émanait une odeur de gâteaux. Le petit blond enleva ses bottes qu'il secoua dans l'entrée et enleva son lourd manteau et son bonnet. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine.

« Matthew ! lança Francis. Tu es rentré mon chéri ~ Tu t'es bien amusé dehors ? Tu veux un gâteau ? »

Le petit garçon sourit et s'installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Bientôt, un sablé au miel et un verre de lait chaud furent posé devant lui. Il mangea son goûter avec appétit et fit attention à boire doucement le lait pour ne pas en mettre partout. Alfred en mettait souvent partout et Daddy n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, alors Matthew faisait attention.

« Alfred s'est réveillé, pendant que tu étais parti, Arthur doit s'occuper de lui, là, informa son Papa en lui frottant les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dehors ? »

Matthew lui raconta avec passion qu'il s'était baladé dans la forêt, et qu'il avait entendu des écureuils jouer et qu'il avait même vu des traces de leurs pattes ! Francis sourit en lui caressant les cheveux. Il savait à quel point son fils aimait les animaux et qu'il faisait toujours attention à ne pas partir trop loin.

Arthur revint dans la pièce et accueillit Matthew en le soulevant dans ses bras et en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Le Canadien lui raconta à son tour ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'il espérait que demain, il pourrait voir les écureuils avec Alfred.

« Pourquoi ne pas raconter à ton frère ce que tu as vu ? Ça lui ferait plaisir et tu lui as beaucoup manqué !

-Je vais aller le voir alors ! »

Sur ce, Matthew sautilla jusqu'à leur chambre. Son jumeau était dans son lit et serrait un oreiller contre lui. Dès qu'il aperçut son frère, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas être malade, et surtout, il détestait être tout seul. Alfred fit de la place à son frère sur le lit. Ce dernier se glissa sous la couette et lui raconta tout en détail.

Les deux petits blonds parlèrent beaucoup de ce qu'ils pourraient voir demain, dans la forêt. Quand Arthur les rejoint pour les prévenir que le repas était servi, il retrouva ses deux fils, endormis l'un contre l'autre, un livre d'images ouvert. L'adulte referma le livre et le rangea avant de recouvrir les deux petits de la couverture. Ensuite, il rejoint Francis.

« Les petits dorment, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur du Français.

-Alors on n'est rien que tous les deux… Daddy ? »

La réplique avait été dite avec un sourire. Lorsqu'ils étaient en Amérique, ils faisaient tout pour maintenif l'illusion d'être une famille normale. Même quand les enfants n'étaient pas là. C'était leurs petits moments à eux, avant de retourner à la dure réalité. Où ils étaient censés être ennemis, et les enfants de simples colonies. Ils aimaient leurs petits chez eux, que ce soit chez les petits, ou en Europe.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Alfred et Matthew restèrent endormis toute la nuit. Francis et Arthur purent donc profiter l'un de l'autre sans interruption. Le vent soufflait dehors, faisant danser les flocons dans l'air. Il faisait nuit, mais la neige reflétait la lumière le lune. Ainsi, le sol baignait dans une douce lumière, faisant jouer les ombres des arbres et des animaux nocturnes.

Matthew se réveilla dans les bras de son frère. Il resta un moment sans bouger, à écouter les battement de son cœur et sa respiration, jusqu'à ce qu'une quinte de toux pris Alfred. Son frère n'hésita pas une seule seconde et bondit du lit, paniqué. Il rejoint rapidement la chambre de ses parents et toqua timidement à la porte. Il entra sans attendre de réponse.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et seule la lumière du couloir éclairait la pièce. Il vit la forme de ses parents sous la couette, sûrement enlacés, et toujours endormis. Le Canadien grimpa sur le lit et les secoua. Des grognements lui parvinrent, signe qu'ils se réveillaient. Francis fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit au petit garçon.

« Il y a un problème, mon chéri ? »

Le Français se redressa, faisant un peu plus grognait Arthur à ses côtés.

« C-C'est Alfred ! Il tousse beaucoup ! »

Cela réveilla définitivement les deux nations adultes. Francis prit Matthew dans ses bras pour le calmer et le rassurer. Non, ce n'était pas grave, Alfred allait bientôt allait mieux, dans l'après-midi sûrement. Oui, ils pourront jouer, mais pas dehors, pour ne pas qu'Alfred retombe malade. Pendant ce temps, Arthur s'était levé préparer quelque chose pour la toux du malade.

Il revint dans la chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Matthew n'avait pas bougé des bras de Francis, tout inquiet pour son jumeau qu'il n'aimais pas voir dans cet état. Arthur se réinstalla dans le lit et caressa ses cheveux blonds.

« Alfred a de nouveau de la fièvre. Il ne devrait plus beaucoup tousser avec ce que je lui ai donné... »

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les prunelles violettes de son fils qui faisait une petite moue peinée.

« Il va vite aller mieux ? On pourra bientôt voir les écureuils tous les deux dans les bois ?

-Je suis sûr que demain, il sera en parfait état pour sortir, le rassura un peu plus la nation anglaise. Alfred est fort, mais il faut qu'il reste bien au chaud aujourd'hui pour être sûr que les vilains microbes partent ! »

Matthew hocha pensivement de la tête. Il serait encore tout seul aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas si grave, puisqu'il pourrait essayer de trouver le nid des écureuils pour le montrer à Alfred quand il irait mieux. Et il préférait que son jumeau se repose, comme ça, ils pourraient faire des bonhommes de neige comme leurs parents leur avaient montrés.

« Vous voulez le petit-déjeuner tout de suite, puisqu'on est tous réveillé ? Demanda Francis, sachant pertinemment la réponse à sa question.

-Oh oui ! Des pancakes ! S'il-te-plaît Papaaaa ! »

Ledit Papa rit, et se leva pour aller lui en préparer.

« Tu veux m'aider à les préparer ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et la famille presque au complet alla dans la cuisine. Tandis que Francis préparait la pâte à pancakes, Matthew lui donnait les ingrédients qu'il lui demandait, et Arthur s'occupait des boissons. Bientôt, les premiers pancakes furent prêts et l'odeur donna faim au petit Canadien. Son Daddy prépara un petit plateau, avec un pancake dans une assiette et un bol de lait chaud au miel.

« C'est pour Alfie ? Demanda innocemment Matthew. Je peux lui apporter ? S'il-te-plaît ! »

Arthur ne résista pas bien longtemps et lui donna délicatement le plateau. Matthew était un ange, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait envers son frère le rendait adorable.

« Fais attention avec, d'accord ?

-Oui, Daddy ! »

Le petit Canadien alla doucement dans sa chambre. Son jumeau n'avait pas bougé, mais était réveillé. Son regard pétilla quand il vit ce que son frère lui ramenait. Il se redressa et aida Matthew à mettre le plateau sur le lit. Ce dernier resta avec lui le temps qu'il mange son petit-déjeuner au lit. Arthur, devinant les intentions de Matthew de rester avec Alfred, lui apporta aussi un plateau. Les deux petits passèrent la matinée ensemble à se raconter des histoires.

Alfred s'endormit un peu après midi, le ventre bien rempli et la tête pleine d'histoires de pirates et de licornes que leur avait raconté Arthur. Matthew décida donc qu'il était temps pour lui de partir dehors, à la recherche du nid des écureuils. Il mit ses petites bottes, enfila son gros manteau, son bonnet et ses gants. Avant de partir, il fit un gros bisou à son Papa et à son Daddy.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il se retrouva dehors, dans le calme le plus total. La neige était encore vierge de toutes traces de pas et Matthew se fit un plaisir d'en faire partout. Les nuages blancs étaient de retour. Il partit vaillamment en direction de la forêt, bien déterminé à trouver un nid pour son jumeau malade.

Il essaya de retrouver le chemin qu'il avait pris, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas du tout au même endroit que la veille. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant, et avançait doucement dans la poudreuse, regardant les arbres, dans l'espoir de tomber sur un écureuil. Il ne vit que de jolis petits oiseaux qui chantaient sur les branches.

Soudain, il entendit un petit gémissement. Surpris et curieux, le petit blond s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Un autre couinement se fit entendre. Jamais il n'en avait entendu de pareil. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea là où il semblait provenir. Il arriva dans une petite plaine dégageait. Il scruta les environs mais ne vit d'abord rien.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il le vit enfin. C'était un bébé ours polaire. Il se tenait là, allongé dans la neige, tout seul. Matthew écarquilla les yeux. Il voyait enfin son premier ours polaire ! Il voulut s'approcher, mais se rappela des avertissements de la vieille dame et de ses parents. S'il y avait un bébé ours polaire, il y avait forcément sa maman dans le coin, et elle ne serait pas contente de voir un humain à côté de son bébé. Et un ours restait un ours, bébé ou pas.

L'ourson ne bougeait pas, et Matthew fut rassuré de voir son ventre se gonflait sous sa respiration. L'enfant voulu se reculait doucement, et une branche craqua sous ses pieds. Il se figea. Désormais, deux billes noires le fixaient du regard. Le bébé ours avait planté son regard dans le sien. Le Canadien pouvait y lire de la peur. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard pendant de longues minutes qui parurent des heures.

Le cœur de Matthew battait fort, à cause d'un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Il voyait son premier ours polaire, et il le trouvait vraiment beau. De plus, il ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter du regard. Ils se regardaient, cherchant à comprendre l'autre. Un bruit dans les buissons parvint aux oreilles de l'enfant et la peur se fit plus forte. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur la mère de l'ourson. Il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance de voir le petit, seul.

Alors, Matthew recula petit à petit, sans quitter l'ourson du regard. Il s'inclina légèrement pour lui dire au revoir, et s'enfuit en courant. Son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il était heureux et espérait revoir un jour l'ourson, ce qui était peu probable. Il avait hâte de raconter tout ça à sa famille.

Alors qu'il arrivait chez lui, il aperçut Francis et Arthur dehors, avec un cheval sellé, prêt à partir. Est-ce qu'ils allaient partir ? Matthew ne voulait pas qu'ils partent et se retrouver avec la vieille dame du village.

« Papa ! Daddy ! »

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers le petit garçon.

« Matthew ? Tu vas bien ? S'enquit rapidement Arthur. »

Le petit blond s'accrocha à ses jambes, tout essoufflé de sa course.

« J-J'ai croisé un ours ! Un bébé ours ! Il était tout seul ! Mais je me suis pas approché, parce que sinon, sa Maman n'aurait pas été contente… Et il m'a regardé ! Et après je suis parti… »

Francis ne put que rire doucement face à l'excitation de la nation canadienne. Cela l'inquiétait tout de même de savoir qu'il y avait des ours non loin de chez eux. Ils allaient devoir faire attention à ne pas laisser les petits s'aventurer trop loin dans la forêt.

« Tu as bien fait attention, au moins ? Ça peut être dangereux un ours, mon chéri... »

Matthew hocha de la tête. Ses parents sourirent.

« Je comptais partir au village pour aller chercher des médicaments pour Alfred et quelques provisions, fit Francis. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Oh, oui ! »

Arthur aida le petit à monter sur le cheval et Francis se plaça derrière lui.

« On revient vite, mon lapin ~ »

Ils partirent tandis que l'Anglais vociférait à propos de ce surnom ridicule. Matthew se colla bien contre son Papa, autant pour ne pas tomber que pour être contre lui. Il aimait énormément son Papa et son Daddy. Ils étaient très gentils, leur faisaient des cadeaux, à lui et à Alfred, et ils les aimaient beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au village. Les villageois les saluèrent et Matthew leur faisait des petits sourire. Francis s'arrêta devant une boutique. Il attacha leur cheval à un poteau et fit descendre le petit blond. Ils entrèrent tous deux. Matthew partit en exploration parmi les étalages alors que son Papa discutait avec la personne qui tenait la boutique.

Certains des chasseurs du village étaient présents aussi. Matthew aimait bien les écouter parler d'animaux. Ceux-là étaient en grande discussion.

« J'ai appris que Richard et Calvin se sont faits un ours polaire, 'y a quelques jours ! Normal'ment, ça reste sage, ces bêtes-là, et là, elle les avait attaqué direct ! Calv' a dit qu'elle avait l'air enragé ! Faudra s'méfier, y en a p't'être d'autres dans l'coin... »

Matthew se figea. Un ours blanc avait attaqué des humains ? C'était peut-être le papa du bébé ours ! Et maintenant il était… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il savait que c'était nécessaire de chasser pour se nourrir, et que si l'ours les avait attaqué, c'était normal qu'ils se défendent et l'abatte. Mais si c'était le papa ou la maman de l'ourson ? Et que l'ourson les attendait ? Comment il ferait tout seul ?

« D'après eux, c'tait une femelle ! Elle a du avoir des p'tits pour attaquer comme ça, mais les gars avaient bien fait gaffe et n'en avait croisé aucun ! S'non, ils auraient pas tué la bestiole ! »

Le petit blond se mit à trembler. Ils avaient tué une maman ours…

« Entre les ours polaires qui attaquent, et le carcajou furieux que l'vieux Hamilton a croisé, on est pas sorti ! Faut pas laisser les gosses sortir trop loin… »

Un frisson parcouru Matthew. Les carcajous lui faisaient peur. Vraiment peur. Il se promit de faire très attention quand il sortirait et de rester autour de la maison.

« Ça va, mon chéri ? Tu es tout pâle... »

La petite nation se blottit contre son Papa.

« Ah ! M'sieur Bonnefoy ! L'interpella un des chasseurs. Faites gaffe avec vos gosses, l'Hamilton a vu un carcajou dans l'coin !

-Merci, Monsieur Chadwick, je ferais attention, ne vous en faite pas. »

Francis comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas avec son fils. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait une peur bleue des carcajous. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer et salua les hommes présents avant de sortir. Il réinstalla Matthew sur le cheval.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon trésor… Aucun carcajou ne te fera du mal. Ils ne s'approchent pas des humains, et surtout pas des petits Canadiens aussi mignon que toi ! »

Le petit garçon regarda son père avec des yeux larmoyants.

« C-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, mon chéri ~ Et n'oublie pas que ton Daddy et moi sommes là ! Rien ne peut t'arriver ! »

Cela rassura complètement le garçon. Il savait que ses parents étaient forts, et Daddy pouvait utiliser la magie ! Il avait complètement confiance en eux, et était sûr que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant que ses parents étaient là.

Ils rentrèrent, et Arthur les accueillit avec du thé et du laid chaud pour Matthew qui s'empressa de le boire. Il laissa ses parents parler et rejoint son frère dans leur chambre. Alfred boudait sous sa couette. Francis avait dit qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre mais qu'il fallait mieux qu'il reste encore au lit. Il fit un grand sourire voyant son jumeau arriver.

« Mattie ! »

Ce dernier grimpa sur le lit de son frère et lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui parla du bébé ours et de la conversation des chasseurs. Ils se rassurèrent en se promettant de dormir ensemble cette nuit, comme ça, aucun carcajou ne pourrait venir les manger.

« Mais, commença Alfred, si les chasseurs ont tué une maman ours… C'était sûrement celle du bébé que tu as vu ! Il est tout seul, comment il va faire sans maman ? Il a pas de Daddy et de Papa comme nous ! »

Matthew encaissa ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'ourson. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Et le carcajou ! La vieille dame a dit que ça pouvait s'attaquer aux ours ! Et il est tout seul, sans maman ou papa pour le protéger ! Il va peut-être le manger ! »

Son ton était complètement paniqué. Ni une, ni deux, Matthew descendit du lit. Il fonça dans l'entrée, et ne prit le temps que d'enfiler ses bottes. Il sortit en courant, cherchant ses précédentes traces pour retrouver son chemin vers l'ours. Il avait cru entendre ses parents et son frère l'appeler, mais son cerveau était bloqué. Il devait aller sauver l'ourson. Il était le seul à savoir où il était.

Sans se préoccuper du froid qui lui mordait le visage, il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Ses traces avaient presque toutes disparu et il ne se fiait qu'à son instinct. Il trébucha et tomba sur le sol glacé. De la neige s'engouffra dans ses vêtements. Un frisson le prit mais il se releva tout de même. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter alors qu'il approchait du but, il le sentait.

Il refusa de pleurer sous la douleur, et il continua d'avancer. Enfin, il arriva à la clairière. C'est avec grand soulagement qu'il vit que l'ourson n'avait pas bougé. Il allait le rejoindre lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il commença à trembler.

Un carcajou était là, dans la clairière avec eux. Il était assez loin d'eux, mais il était là. Matthew avait peur. Il avait eu raison, le carcajou était venu manger le bébé ours polaire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter et la peur le maintenait sur place. C'est alors qu'il vit le glouton fixer du regard son protégé.

Matthew bougea par instinct et se jeta sur l'ours pour le protéger. Il enfonça son visage dans sa fourrure. Il sentait leurs petits cœurs battre à l'unisson sous la peur. Le Canadien tenta de se calmer. Il ne devait pas montrer au glouton qu'il avait peur.

« Va-t-en ! Tu peux pas le manger, c'est mon ami ! Va-t-en, va-t-en, va-t-en, va-t-en... »

Il ferma très fort les yeux en entendant des pas derrière lui. Il ne retenait plus ses larmes et continuait de lui demander inlassablement de partir. Il avait peur, il en tremblait. Il attendit. Rien ne vint. Aucun grognement, aucun coup de pattes, juste le calme de la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, Matthew prit sur lui pour se retourner.

La clairière était vide. Plus de carcajou. Il avait réussi. Il n'avait pas mangé le bébé ours. Ce dernier gémit contre lui. Le petit garçon lui caressa doucement la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais m'occuper de toi ! Plus aucun carcajou n'essaiera de te manger ! Je serais toujours là ! Et mon Papa et mon Daddy aussi ! »

Il continua de parler doucement à l'ourson. Un grand frisson le prit. Il sentait le froid se glisser sous ses vêtements. Il tremblait toujours, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de peur. Il était frigorifié. L'ours dû le sentir, puisqu'il se colla un peu plus contre la jeune nation. Cette dernière s'allongea contre lui et se glissa sous une de ses pattes. Cette maigre chaleur le rassurait. Il savait que Francis ou Arthur arriverait bientôt pour le ramener à la maison. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, blotti contre son nouvel ami.

Des cris se firent entendre dans la forêt. Les deux nations adultes avaient réagi rapidement après la sortie de Matthew. Ils l'avaient vu partir, sans vêtements chauds, et avait paniqué. Alfred était venu les voir en pleurant, en disant que son jumeau était parti sauver l'ours du vilain carcajou. Sans attendre, les adultes étaient partis à sa recherche. Ils ne savaient pas lequel était le plus dangereux pour leur fils : le froid ou un carcajou ?

« Matthew ! »

Ce n'est que le silence qui leur répondit. Ils se refusaient de céder au stress et à la panique. Matthew était une nation, il ne pouvait pas mourir, mais il pouvait toutefois être gravement blessé. Soudain, un couinement attira leur attention.

« M-Matthew ? »

Un nouveau gémissement leur parvint. Ils arrivèrent à une clairière. Il n'y avait aucune trace de glouton, mais ils remarquèrent rapidement le petit ours. Celui-ci les regardait, et laissa échapper un autre petit cri. Il leva une de ses pattes pour qu'ils puissent voir la forme endormie contre lui. Le soulagement fut intense, de voir ainsi leur fils.

Arthur s'approcha et s'accroupit devant l'ourson. Il lui caressa tendrement la fourrure avant de prendre Matthew dans ses bras. Le petit tremblait de froid, alors il l'enroula dans sa veste. Francis le rejoint et gratta la tête de l'ours.

« Il l'a protégé du froid et nous a conduit ici… Ça doit être le petit de l'ours polaire qui a attaqué les chasseurs... »

Le Français hésita un instant. L'orphelin avait réchauffé son petit Matthew et leur avait indiqué où il était. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul dans le froid, surtout que leur fils ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

« Tu crois qu'on peut le prendre avec nous ? Ce n'est pas rare qu'une nation prenne un… Familier… Comme Gil' avec son oiseau… »

Arthur regarda Matthew qui dormait tout contre lui. Il sentait clairement qu'un lien s'était fait entre les deux petits.

« Ramenons-le aussi… Je m'occuperai de lui pour qu'il puisse rester avec Matthew »

Francis prit le petit ours dans ses bras et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Alfred fut soulagé de voir que son frère allait bien. Ils enroulèrent ce dernier dans une couverture bien chaude et installèrent l'ourson à ses côtés. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la nation canadienne et se blottit instantanément contre elle.

Arthur prépara ce qu'il fallait pour lancer un sort de longévité au nouvel ami de son fils. Ainsi, ils vivraient tous deux ensemble, pour toujours. Ensuite, il les laissa dormir. Francis et Alfred l'attendaient dans la cuisine. Il les rassura quant à l'efficacité de son sort et ainsi la soirée passa dans le calme.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit que Matthew se réveilla. Il avait chaud et quelque chose lui compressait la poitrine. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il vit son ours qui le regardait dormir, bien installé sur son ventre. Les deux billes noires brillaient dans la pénombre. Matthew ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. L'ourson en profita pour lui débarbouiller le visage, heureux que son nouvel ami soit réveillé.

« K-Kumajirou, gloussa instinctivement la petite nation. »

Le nom lui était venu naturellement. Il continua de rire sous la langue râpeuse de Kumajirou et essaya de le pousser avec ses petits bras. Satisfait après lui avoir fait un lavage complet, l'ourson s'installa à côté de Matthew. Les orbes améthystes s'ancrèrent dans celles onyx de l'animal. Ils avaient l'impression de comprendre l'autre rien qu'en se regardant ainsi.

« Qui es-tu ? Lança la douce voix de l'ourson. »

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvre de Matthew.

« Je suis Canada ! »


End file.
